Ein neuer Anfang
'Ein neuer Anfang '''ist die dreizehnte Folge der 2. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Mit dem neuen Jahr kommen auch die neuen Vorsätze und Regeln. Die Ausbildungskomission hat die Arbeitszeiten auf höchstens 80 Stunden pro Woche verkürzt. Derek möchte Ellis Grey in einer Testbehandlung für Alzheimer-Patienten unterbringen, doch Meredith ist damit nicht einverstanden. Er benötigt also die Hilfe von Dr. Webber um sie davon zu überzeugen. Izzie scheint über Alex hinweg zu kommen, als sie den charmanten Patienten Denny Duquette, der auf eine Herztransplantation wartet, kennenlernt. Dr.Bailey soll das Herz für Denny aus einer anderen Klinik holen. Cristina begleitet Dr. Bailey, obwohl sie eigentlich das Arbeitslimit schon überschritten hat. Zusätzlich hat sie wieder einmal Streit mit Dr.Burke. George muss sich derweil mit einem Schriftsteller befassen, der sein Buch aufgegessen hat und hilft Addison bei der Behandlung des weiblichen Hermaphroditen Becks Singleton. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd * Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Stephen Spinella als Malar Pascowitz * Jeffrey Dean Morgan als Denny Duquette * Lauren Tom als Audrey * John Prosky als Mr. Singleton * Becca Gardner als Rebecca Singleton * Shannon Cochran als Mary Singleton * Kate Burton als Dr. Ellis Grey Co-Stars * Joyce Guy als Administrator * Rob Narita als Anästhesist Featuring * Linda Klein als Schwester Linda Uncredited * Anjul Nigam als Dr. Raj Sen Musik *'Break Your Momma's Back 'von ''Slow Runner *'Hide Another Mistake '''von ''The 88 *'One of These Days '''von ''Kraack and Smaack *'Ride '''von ''Cary Brothers Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Begin the Begin ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''R.E.M. Intro Ein neuer Anfang, laut des Kalenders gibt es ihn jedes Jahr. Stellt einfach eure Uhren auf Januar. Das neue Jahr ist unsere Belohnung dafür, dass wir die Feiertage überlebt haben, und mit dem neuen Jahr kommt die große Tradition der guten Vorsätze. Man lässt die Vergangenheit hinter sich und beginnt von neuem. Es ist schwer, der Chance auf einen neuen Anfang zu widerstehen, der Chance, die Probleme des letzten Jahres zu begraben. Outro Wer darf entscheiden, wann das Alte endet und das Neue beginnt? Es ist kein besonderer Tag im Kalender, kein Geburtstag und auch nicht das neue Jahr. Es ist etwas, das passiert. Etwas Großes oder Kleines. Etwas, das uns verändert. Im Idealfall etwas, das uns Hoffnung gibt. Eine neue Art zu leben, ein neuer Blickwinkel. Das Loslassen von alten Gewohnheiten, alten Erinnerungen. Das Wichtigste ist, dass wir niemals aufhören daran zu glauben, dass ein neuer Anfang möglich ist. Aber es ist auch wichtig, nicht zu vergessen, dass es bei dem ganzen Mist ein paar Dinge gibt, die es wert sind, dass man sie festhält. Zitate *Izzie: Nein, warte. Mein guter Vorsatz war, die Sache zu vergessen. Und das hab ich auch. Ich bin drüber weg, so! Also, entschuldige bitte. *George: Ehrlich? *Izzie: Ja! Wie war die Prüfung? *Alex: Ich hab 'n gutes Gefühl, aber ich weiß es erst in ein paar Tagen. *Izzie: Wir drücken dir alle die Daumen. *George: Ehrlich? *Izzie: Ja! *Meredith: Hey *Derek: Hey. Feierabend? *Meredith: Das Achtzig Stunden Limit. *Derek: Mhm *Meredith: Und du? *Derek: Meine OP wurde verschoben. *Meredith: Ich hab jetzt 'nen Hund *Derek: Ach, was du nicht sagst. *Meredith: Ich will damit sagen, ich hab 'n Hund. *Derek: Du hast 'nen Hund. Und weißt du was? Ich liebe Hunde. *Meredith: Ich hab damit abgeschlossen. Also guck mich nicht so an. *Derek: So. Wie denn? *Meredith: Na so. So wie früher. Ich hab dich abgehakt. *Derek: Ich hab dich auch abgehakt. *Meredith: Ehrlich? *Derek: Neiiin. *Meredith: Ouh. Also ich schon. Ich hab dich abgehakt. *Derek: Ich hab dich auch abgehakt. *Meredith: Du hast grade erst... ach halt die Klappe. *Derek: Hey (zu Addison, die den Aufzug betritt) *Meredith: Tschau! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 2 Episode